


Umbrella boy

by Vacate



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Golzine more like nothanksstayoutofthisfic, Inspired partially by Adekan, M/M, dont expect anything from me and i might update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacate/pseuds/Vacate
Summary: Eiji is a professional umbrella artist. He creates themed umbrellas for those rich enough to wast- spend money on such incredible works of functional art.Ash is a hotshot police officer, certified genius, and also not a little crazy for human disaster Okumura Eiji.What happens when Ash is set up by one of the criminals the NYPD has had their eye on for a while?





	1. Chapter 1

"Eiji!" Eiji didn't spare a glance at the door of his shop. Undoubtedly Ash would be standing at the entrance with a new way to distract him from work.

Whatever the reason might be for his arrival, it was less important than the first order he'd gotten in a while, Ash could wait a minute. 

"Eiji!" Ash shouted again, even though Eiji was less than 10 steps away. 

Eiji finally looked away from the beautifully crafted duck umbrella and matching shin protectors with a pouty face.

"What is it Ash?" He said and he was shocked to see Ash had gotten a lot closer without him noticing. Ash quickly mumbled something in English Eiji didn't understand.

Eiji was surprised with the hug he suddenly got from the officer. It was uncharacteristic, usually it would be Eiji attacking the man with his cuddly intentions. 

"Ash are you okay?" You can say what you want, but besides the fact that the man is a brooding mess and a shameless flirt, he's taken a liking to the taller male.

Ash mumbles something else, but this time, because Eiji anticipated that Ash would repeat himself, he heard him. "Thank god you're alive." 

To say Eiji was confused would be an understatement, had something happened? 

He tried to get a good look at Ash's face, but when he tried to distance himself from the distressed male, he got pulled back in an even tighter hug. 

Ash was trapping him to keep him for escaping, but they both knew that if Eiji wanted out he very easily could. Ash would never hold someone against their will, unless he was arresting them of course.

They stayed like that for a while, Ash burying his head into Eiji's neck while checking for injuries Eiji was pretty sure he didn't have. 

When Ash calmed down a bit he pulled back a bit but he still didn't let go of the smaller male.

"I'm sorry for this, Eiji." The blonde said guilty.

"It's alright," Eiji assured him, "but what is this about?"

Ash's face crumpled up and his grip tightened. "I met Arthur when my shift ended."

Those words brought out feelings from within Eiji that he'd forever deny. Feelings of protectiveness for the police officer and relieve that he seemed to be alright, if a bit distressed, but you could never be entirely sure in situations that included Arthur.

"Ash, let me repeat my question and answer me honestly. Are you okay?" A part of Eiji was afraid of the answer. 

"Yes, I'm alright. We just talked. Well he did the talking and I listened, but it must've been a lie. That fucker always lies and I should've known better. I didn't know what else to do, I had to see you. I'm so glad that you are okay. I-" Ash rambled and Eiji had no clue what he was talking about. He placed a finger on Ash's lips to silence him. They were surprisingly soft.

"You're not making sense, what did Arthur say that scared you so much?" Eiji took Ash's chin into his hand and made him look him in the eye. He was completely serious. 

While waiting for the blonde to organize that genius mind of his, Eiji slowly stroked Ash's cheek and noticed him relaxing slightly.

"He said he had hurt you." That hadn't been what Eiji was expecting. Why would Arthur hurt him?

Ash was lightly shaking. "He said I would already be too late to help you. I didn't even tell Shorter that I would be leaving early, I had to see you. Oh god Eiji, I'm so glad."

Eiji had only seen Ash cry a handful of times before. He didn't understand why Ash would be this shaken up. Surely threats were a daily occurrence at the station. If anyone should be afraid I should he Eiji himself.

"Hey, I'm still here. I'm fine. Look on the bright side, perhaps you can finally take him in for questioning, I'm certain that this counts as threatening." Eiji said, using a slight joking tone in an attempt to soothe Ash's nerves.

The way Ash's face had scrunched up clearly indicated that in his opinion there was no 'bright side' to someone threatening Eiji.

"Eiji, I would prefer you taking this a little more serious. Even if Arthur is a snake, I don't know why he would lie about this. Has anyone suspicious come by today?" Ash asked.

Eiji replied quickly, sensing that Ash was not in the mood for any sort of their usual guessing games. "I've only had one customer today. While at first I would've described him and his body guard as strange, they left not short after placing a rather large order, they were perfectly polite to me."

Ash frowned and Eiji was certain that that genius mind of his was cooking up all sorts of scenarios. 

"Ash, you'll have to tell Shorter that you left your position. I know that he is your friend, but he's also your supervisor." Eiji said to distract Ash from his train of thought.

It seemed to have worked, at least partially. Ash was about to grab his phone when the two of them were startled by the sudden ringing. The displayed contact picture was a bald cap, how convenient.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash picked up the call.

"Ash, where the fuck are you?" Shorter left no time for pleasantries.

Startled, but not entirely surprised, Ash responded, "I left early. I'm at Eiji's."

Eiji heard Shorter's sharp intake of breath through the speakers.

"And Eiji, how is he?" Eiji looked at Ash, not quite understanding what Shorter's intention was.

Eiji responded after Ash nudged him. "Hello Shorter, I am fine. How are you?"

"Wait, Eiji?" Shorter seemed thrown off. "Eiji, you're okay?" He hurried over his sentences and it took Eiji a bit to comprehend the meaning of his words.

"Yes I am okay, should I not be?" Ash shot him a minor glare.

Shorter quickly replied, "No, no, that's good. Perfectly good. Best possible outcome kind of good. It's all cool." Shorter seemed to assure himself as much as he did Eiji.

"Shorter, what's going on?" Ash demanded.

Shorter sighed. "Ash, you'll have to come in for questioning."

Ash unconsciously moved a little closer to Eiji. "Why?" 

"Someone reported you publically threatening to harm Eiji." Before Ash could insert a plethora of curse words and hang up, Shorter quickly added, "No one at the station takes it seriously, but due to the nature and your status as a police officer, we will have to investigate regardless."

Eiji noticed Ash shaking slightly and touched his arm, which had a noticeably calming effect on the blond man. Still, Ash seemed reluctant to agree to come to the station.

"Shorter, can I come with him?" Eiji asked, while slightly squeezing Ash's bicep.

This time Shorter was much slower with his reply, "Eiji, it wouldn't look good for Ash if you two met before the police can make sure tha-"

"He's coming with me, Shorter." Ash's tone was serious. "Before I left, that bitch Arthur actually told me Eiji was already bleeding to death and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Eiji is coming with me to file his own report."

To this, Shorter could not say no.

"If what you say is true, I'll send someone to pick you up. Better to be safe than sorry."

"Can you send that monkey guy over, I'm certain Eiji remembers him." Ash said. 

"He should be free, I'll send him over. Don't leave without informing me." They ended the call with those final words.

"Ash!" Eiji said once Shorter was gone, feeling offended for the young officer. "His name is Sing and please don't call him monkey guy when we meet him. It's not his fault his ex-girlfriend was a bit crazy."

"Eiji you don't understand, she didn't do it once. She did it every day until Sing broke up with her and the entire department filed a restraining order against her. The poor guy is now afraid to go into the break room and face the fruit basket." Ash sighed.

Eiji pouted and Ash was reminded of a dog, a puppy, a kicked puppy. In one of his real-life miss clicks he found himself petting Eiji's hair. Before he could truly appreciate its softness, Eiji had pulled back and stuck out his tongue.

"Showing me attitude, huh? I'll have to steal some of your bananas to conveniently place them in Sing's bag when he's not looking."

Eiji looked at Ash with wide eyes, and it was Ash's turn to stick out his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( im writing this on my phone while im travelling around Japan i apologize for the short chapters and mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can follow me on twitter @kokohirai im a human disaster
> 
> Please talk to me i am quite lonely in this fandom


End file.
